The King's Diary
by Lotor Sincline
Summary: Based on "Voltron Force" of NickToons.  Life as king described through the eyes of Lotor. The failures, the anguish, the revival and the control over the haggarium. Including the new characters. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**_Voltron Force, Maahox, Commander Kala, and even my name belong to World Events Productions. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No profit from it is being made._**

_I decided not to continue with "The Prince's Diary" because there would be no point on that. I'm king now. So I started today the entries of my life as a king. Based on the new series "Voltron Force" that airs on NickToons, I get to share what's happening to me from my point of view. Of course, this is just based…if they can Gary Stu and Mary Sue their plot, so can I. Fair is fair. But do expect some major changes, all because of my interactions with Facebook roleplayers. They are quite inspiring to me. Enjoy!_

First Entry

This is my first entry as king. I've been lacking on writing lines, partly because life is running on the fast lane lately. And there is so much to tell; not necessarily on the hilarious side though. Life as king wasn't as I imagined at all. Everything is upside down, my life is not as it was supposed to be.

I always dreamt that I would be ruler of the Denubian Galaxy and that Princess Allura of Arus would be queen at my side. The doomite nobles, military personnel, soldiers and even slaves from everywhere would acclaim to my name and cheer all around me. I would reign with an iron fist, stronger than my father's could've ever been. It was the perfect dream, but it would never be…

First of all, I was cowardly murdered by Voltron when my reign was just starting. Who can start a kingdom like that? The memories of that day are still clear to me like water. I was standing on my balcony watching the destruction caused by that wretched robot. Centuries old of doomite historic buildings were turned into rubble in just minutes. How dare they call themselves heroes when they can cause so much destruction? Are they better than me? Certainly not!

Then the damned robot raised up before me. I could only despise what they had done to my kingdom. I would not run from Voltron. I'm not a coward, never have been. I stood there unsheathing my sword in clear challenge to my hated foe. I knew that my small frame in comparison to Voltron could never win. But I didn't care anymore. I would go down fighting for my kingdom. What else could I lose? My hatred knew no more boundaries. Then the light of the blazing sword came down crashing and blinding me on the spot. I couldn't feel my body anymore. The last thing I remember was hearing the thunderous roar of all my surroundings come crashing down. I was loosing consciousness of the world around me, of my thoughts, of the screams and every other sound. The noises were getting lower. Then everything went silent…forever.

Does forever exist? I certainly don't know. Because the next thing that I remember is opening my eyes to a strange purple light. Not quite like the bright blazing sword I had previously seen. This light was dimmer and I felt surrounded by gel-like liquid. Everything was blurry until I could focus on two moving silhouettes that were watching me. Where was I? Who were those creatures? Why was I here? So many questions…then the memories started flashing back one by one. My brain started rewinding the last minutes I could remember. The firing blazing light coming down at me… the crash!

After a while I felt my body being carried away from the place I was submerged in. Then the strange creatures started talking to me. One was male and the other one was female. Their voices were rather soothing in comparison to the last noises I remembered hearing. The male calls himself Maahox. And the female calls herself Commander Kala. I could hardly speak to them for awhile. Because I felt so weak and I could barely stand. Even my armor felt heavy. What happened to me?

Then Maahox explained to me that he had brought me back from death. Was he serious? I would've never thought to be given a second chance to take my revenge on Voltron. Maybe there is still justice in the universe after all. But how was I brought back?

The strange Maahox explained that he used Witch Haggar's essence to revive me. Her existence became a space quasar the moment she ceased to breathe in her physical form. He calls it: "haggarium". Who would've thought that she could still be useful even after she was gone… I can feel her evil presence inside me, flowing through my veins. The haggarium is real. It is like pure energy sustaining me and pulsating every beat of my heart. But now… what have I become? What can I do? *faints* Why do I feel so weak?

There are still so many things to understand. The first shock was to find out that I had been gone for seven whole years. Years lost in just a moment! My kingdom was nothing but a memory. Too many things have changed. But one remained: my hatred for Voltron. I still had so many things to catch up with. Maahox has proved useful in keeping me updated about what went on after I was gone.

All of his information just fueled the feelings that were still dormant within me. Everything came back: the years of humiliation fighting Voltron and failing every time. I became the laughing stock of my father, the nobles and everyone else in Doom. I remembered when I was incarcerated for incompetence by my father and then how I was liberated and went berserk on a killing spree. I had nothing to lose and a kingdom to gain.

But now everything has changed. I have to start from scratch. We have no allies anymore. The planets my father and I had conquered had all been freed from our dominion. The Doom Empire is no more. I'm a king of a dark and lonely planet that has no hope for a future. Unless I control the haggarium that gives life to my body. But I still ignore the things that I can really do.

And Maahox… why did he really bring me back? What will he gain from all this? I would be a fool to think that he just wants to be an advisor or anything less than that. I still don't completely trust him even if he brought me back. He could be dangerous, he's too knowledgeable and he could turn traitor on any given chance.

There are still so many questions torturing my mind. But then I will give it some more thought. I'm tired now. Maahox and Commander Kala are right….I need to rest.


	2. Second Entry

_To all my Facebook readers: Ron Riding (my dragon pal!), KAK, Christine Marie, Angie (my advisor), Amanda (R U Cmdr Kala?)...you guys ROCK! Thanks for reading. It means a lot to this evil humble king. Michelle (my goddess) I will miss writing the Prince's Diary too; specially my father's nagging and bitching and the damned block of papers! Sue, thanks for the cute remark. I haven't forgot about your story, I'll get cracking on the reading. Thanks for taking time to read all this blunt group of orthographic mistakes. I hope it gets better. Enjoy the second entry. _

_**This story keeps rolling thanks to "Voltron Force" on NickToons.** **Maahox, Commander Kala and all Voltron characters are the sole property of World Events Productions.**_

_**Second Entry**_

Today I still feel tired and sometimes dizzy. During the morning after a long rest, I walked slowly to my bathroom or should I say, what is left of it. There are so many repairs to be done to my castle. *sigh* But I managed to fix what I could so I could clean myself. But how big was my surprise when I saw myself reflected on a broken mirror. I gasped at my face and chest.

There are two terrible scars that cross my front from the left side to the right. A visible reminiscence of what I went through and what I have now become…an undead king without a kingdom. Could it have been possible that Voltron's blazing sword cut my skull and body on half? I couldn't remember. I could only recall seeing the light striking and blinding me on the spot. I stared at my face for a while following the trail of the scar with my fingers. My skin had no longer that blue azure tone that I had grown accustomed to see in my reflection. My natural tone was replaced by a more blueish-purple coloring. I don't doubt it is a consequence of the now too present haggarium pumping through my system.

I remembered how years earlier I was the most admired drule prince of the galaxy. My looks were praised by royalty, nobles and plebeian's alike; everyone admired my fair face. I was lusted and envied by so many people. I was once handsome, very unlike my father. My exotic looks were an asset that I knew how to use well for my own personal gain. Now I am marred for life with a symbol of my own incompetence to retain my kingdom, my life…my love. Then I thought of her…

"Allura". I whispered her name.

My memories of Princess Allura are still present in my heart like another driven force fueling me with life besides the haggarium. She was the cause of all my previous failures, she was my most desired prize. She still is… I wondered how she would look after seven years. I bet her beauty hasn't been altered by the pace of time. I still remember the fear on her eyes every time she looked upon me even in my most favorable presence… But now, how will she even consider being with me? Looking like this… I could see the marred anguished grimace looking back at me on my reflection.

"I hate it. I hate you Voltron! I curse you to die a thousand times! Damn you Voltron! You took everything from me!" I yelled.

Displaying raw anger, I destroyed what was left of the mirror with my own bare fists, cutting my skin in the process. The blood flowed freely from my wounds, but I didn't even care of the pain I felt.

But then, something completely unexpected happened….the pain of the bruises started to alleviate almost immediately. I gazed upon the cuts of my hands and saw how they healed almost instantly. Only a faint scar would show in the place where the flesh was previously opened. The first evidence of the haggarium's restoring powers almost made me forget what I was upset about before. The hurt was taken aback by the amazement that now overwhelmed me.

"What am I?" I could only ask. "What have I become?"

There was only one way to find out. I went to look for Maahox. Only he could answer my questions.

The vial where the purple haggarium liquid was so eagerly guarded by Maahox was hidden.

"Something as powerful and unpredictable as the haggarium can never fall into the wrong hands. Or should I say…into the good hands," he chuckled.

"But what can it do to me besides healing?" I asked.

"Only time will tell, Sire. I theorize that the more you are exposed to it, the more it will become part of who you are," was his elusive answer.

"Only time will tell," I repeated pensive.

I sat on my designated throne while I kept remembering what happened earlier when Maahox unleashed more haggarium to reanimate a new version of an old robeast that once attacked Arus many years before. It was sent to planet Arus to break havoc upon the habitants and let them know that they were not safe anymore. The message we sent was that the Galaxy Alliance could not protect them from the superior force of Doom. We let them know that we are still alive and we'll keep fighting them eternally if need be.

But when the fight was on, the Black lion came out of nowhere and crashed against the robeast's head making it roll through the green surface like a bowling ball. *sigh* I was so disappointed. Maahox made of my resurrection a mocking experience. Was I brought back from death just to see my efforts fail once again? I was still so weak and I felt defenseless. I wanted to do so much more.

Then something happened that made me flag Maahox as a potential threat to me. He betrayed Commander Kala. I still wince when I remember Commander Kala's face as her body was being transformed into a spider. Maahox converted her into another failure against the Voltron Force. Voltron had it's holiday dispensing of Commander Kala's new spider form. The fight gave us a full demonstration that the haggarium is powerful, but not powerful enough to destroy Voltron at least for now. That realization was discomforting for me to accept.

I want to have my revenge, I need it. It's like a driving force that fuels every fiber of my being. I am determined to find ways to improve the haggarium, explore it and learn to control it. Until then, it seems the failing attempts will continue even in this new life. But hopefully, we will get to keep it at it's minimum range.

But something still bothers me, I hardly had time to meet Commander Kala and now her fate is uncertain. My first impression of her is that she seemed more trusting than Maahox. It's curious how fast he turned against her, but it's not completely unexpected. How much time will it take for him to turn against me?

"Only time will tell," I whispered again.


	3. Third Entry

_This third entry will be based on the episode "Joyride to Doom". It's here where I'll take some liberties changing some of the story plot. In the aired episode, the cadets (Daniel, Vince and Princess Larmina) stole three lions and went to planet Doom. In my very own personal opinion this would create a security issue on Planet Arus. So I will make them go on an adventurous field trip to another planet but ended up being sucked up by the hole on Doom's weakened lightning field. That way the ship won't disintegrate on Doom's atmosphere and the planet's gravitational force can hail up the ship to its surface. Vince's powers will NOT include the Avatar: last Robot-bending crap (like repairing itself) just the head changing (like Transformers). Larmina will be Allura's cousin not niece (A.K.A. daughter of Queen Orla) which will make her a bit older. Allura IS an only child. And Lotor WILL explore a transformation, although NOT the giant purple robeast one (the purple zits are a big fat NO!) Well, hope you enjoy this next installment._

Third Entry

Today I felt weirder than the previous days. Sometimes I sensed that instead of blood running through my veins, it felt like there was liquid fire burning all my insides. I went to Maahox's laboratory and he was pacing around in a frantic manner. He seemed so distracted that he didn't notice my arrival.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Maahox gasped at my unexpected question. He seemed uneasy and extremely nervous. But still, he managed to smile and answer me:

"Nothing Sire, at least nothing that could cause concern for you. I have everything under control." I could see right through him; he was bluntly lying to my face. How dare he?

"I don't believe you. Tell me what's happening in this instant!" I despised being lied to. Plus, the burning sensation in my arms was getting worse and my patience was very limited at the moment.

Maahox' creepy eye floated out of his head and got near me. Then he deliberately changed the subject: "You don't seem well Sire, I think you should rest some more…"

"No!" I yelled trying to wave that disgusting eye away from me. "Something is going on and I demand to know wh…..". The burning sensation went from my arms to my hands making it intolerable for me to stand it. "Aaaarrrghhh, what's happening to me?"

Maahox's eye crept back into his head and he stood there gazing at me with interest.

Between my painful state I could hardly hear Maahox as he answered: "It seems that you are experiencing another side effect of the haggarium that runs through your body".

I fell to my knees while I watched my hands starting to emit a purple glow from the inside out, then it formed an orb shaped light around my hands. When I extended my right hand, the glow bolted out a purple ray that traveled as fast as lightning and hit the wall at the other end of the room. The pure raw energy that stroked the wall made a scorched hole on it.

Maahox's eye went out of his head to where the hole still steamed to observe the damage up and close while Maahox said: "Amazing! How did it feel, your eminence?"

My mouth was still opened wide in shock and amazement. All I could answer was: "It felt awesome… Tell me Maahox, what does this mean? What am I becoming?"

Maahox calmly answered while his eye entered his head again: "Well, I could conclude that it seems you are experiencing another transformation in your body. Witch Haggar's essence must be reacting to your own DNA in a peculiar manner. Very interesting… Were you two somehow… related?"

I was suddenly mortified by his last question. "Why would you ask that and what does it have to do with this?" I was showing him my glowing hands.

Maahox answered calmly: "Well, Haggar was a witch and her essence carried powerful dark magic that molded perfectly with her own DNA. That's why she was so powerful. But other organic beings that reacted to her magic were just transformed into robeasts. You certainly don't look like a robeast to me. But the haggarium is mixing perfectly with your body…"

That last remark made me recall the last moments of Haggar's life. I remember how she confessed to me that my father murdered my mother when she refused to marry him and how Haggar had complied with my father's action because he was Haggar's son. I was so enraged by Haggar's confession that I stabbed her with my lazon sword multiple times watching how her body became a scorched dust that went upward mixing with the air.

"No, we weren't…" I lied.

"Mmmmm, most interesting reaction then…" Maahox added narrowing one eye. Suddenly, the alarms started to sound all around us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Maahox's previous nervousness resurfaced again. He walked to the commanding center and stared at the controls. There we both saw a ship hidden between two mountains of rock. The ship had the Alliance emblem printed on it.

"An alliance ship!" I yelled. I looked at Maahox. "Did you know about this?"

Maahox nodded and then answered: "Don't worry Sire, I've been monitoring that ship for quite awhile. It seems to have lost control when it came near Doom. The residues of the lightning field have altered it's course and it's been hauled by our gravitational force. They had no alternative but to land here. I've been tracking the passengers of the ship. Their traces lead them very near these facilities."

The stored hatred that I felt for so long, resurfaced at the moment I saw that distinctive alliance emblem on that ship.

"I'm going to destroy it!" was all I could say. But then the burning sensation overwhelmed me again. "I have to control this…arrrrggghhh," my hands felt like fire. So I started to walk towards the exit of Maahox's lab to seek that ship and destroy it with my own hands if need be.

"Wait Sire! You're still not ready…" was Maahox's reply to my outburst.

Without any hesitation I walked outside of the compound into the nearest building where I could see part of the construction site; there was a side of the castle that was being remodeled. There were some scattered guards walking by but the jobs in the construction were stalled for the moment.

I could hear Maahox's voice coming from behind me. "Sire, it would be on your advance to acquire some prisoners from this vessel. Besides, you still can't harness the haggarium completely."

But I kept walking passed the construction site, my hands were still glowing with a burning sensation tingling my fingers. I stood on front of a half ruined stone wall and extended both my hands on it's direction just to feel how the energy bolted out of my system. Only then the glow in my hands would subside. But besides that, the feeling was sensational. For the first time in my life, I felt I had something special to look forward too.

I spoke loudly, "You were wrong, father. I'm not weak, I'll be even more powerful than you could have ever dreamed of…" I could see myself being a match to Voltron. I would learn to master the haggarium, nothing would stop me now. All of my failed dreams of power and conquest were about to come true.

I looked behind me and there was Maahox, just smirking at me. Then, five guards were approaching the place we were. Between them I could clearly see three human beings struggling to get free from their grasps. Maahox was the one who got nearer to where they were.

From a far I heard when the leader of the guards addressed to Maahox: "Sir, we found these trespassers roaming between the ruins. Do you wish for us to dispose of them?"

"No!" he said. "Take them to the castle, and there his royal highness will decide their fates."

* * *

><p><em>To the readers of last entry: Drowningblonde (I'm glad you like this story so much, I hope I never disappoint you); KAK (thanks dude!); Amanda Ferguson (It seems we have similar thoughts, I like the way you think! XD); Cristina Camacho (Thanks for reading and reviewing ^^); Michelle (To answer your question: I've never seen Lotor in the series so far to take haggarium as a drug, can't recall if it has been mentioned though, but I do remember that Maahox used haggarium to revive Lotor for the second time when he was killed again by Voltron precisely in the 'Joyride to Doom' episode, of course, that won't happen in this story. Thanks for reading, my goddess!); Lady Megs (tender love n' kisses to you!, Ryder is sooo gonna kill me! XD); Wade Wells (Thank you soo much for reading, it's good to take some time to write after not doing so in quite some time. Like you, I don't like much the cadets, well, only Larmina... she now has the blue eyes that used to belong to Allura. Hope you enjoy the next entry!) <em>


	4. Fourth Entry

_**All Voltron characters belong to World Events Production. This is written only for entertainment purposes.**_

Back in the lab Maahox and the guards brought the prisoners before me. The first one I saw was a squalid youngster, not older than a 15 year old boy. He seemed to be the most vocal of them three; struggling and threatening us.

"Let us go! Our ship accidentally landed here, we didn't mean to…"

"Silence!" I yelled at him. "You will not speak here until addressed to, little boy."

"The Voltron Force will rescue us!" he dared to say after giving me a killer gaze. I gestured with my hand to the guard beside that insolent fool. His outburst cost him a well deserved slap across the face. The hit almost dozed him off.

"Anybody else needs reminding of who's in charge here?" I asked while I looked at the other dark colored kid who's head began to shake nervously but didn't dare to gaze upon me. He seemed to be the same age of the insolent one.

Then I gazed upon the other prisoner. She was looking at the floor biting her lower lip; she had long red hair held up on a tail and weared what seemed to be like a circlet on her brow. I couldn't help notice that she was beautiful, very beautiful. Could she be arusian royalty? I rubbed my chin, narrowing my eyes and approached to where she was. I stood in front of her and held her chin to lift her face up where I could study her features. There was something strangely familiar about her. Her blue eyes looked at mine for a brief moment but then she moved her head to her left trying to avoid my scrutiny.

She had that same look of defiance and disgust that always characterized the princess of Arus.

"Who are you?" I was curious. She kept silent.

"Will you answer that simple question or do you need a reminder like your little friend over there?" I asked her.

She then looked briefly at her almost unconscious companion and decided to be brave. "I'm Larmina"

I arched a brow still unsatisfied with her answer. It was intriguing to me the reason why the insolent one had mentioned the Voltron Force in the first place.

"Where do you come from?" I inquired.

Larmina seemed undecided to answer that question but was bold enough to do so.

"We come from Arus, but we mean no harm."

"Are you sure my dear?" interrupted Maahox. "Then what are these for?" He had in his hands what seemed like very huge arm bands. I frowned wondering myself what those devices were…

Larmina opened her eyes wide and didn't dare to utter a sound. But I was too curious and asked Maahox:

"Where did you get those?"

"They were wearing them on their arms but please, Sire, look at this design…" Maahox showed me one of the arm bands. I noticed that his floating eye had somehow analyzed those devices. While I was looking at the bracelet, I noticed what seemed to be a lion's features carved on them. "Can you see the lions?" Maahox asked.

"Yeah…" was all I could say.

"Sire, this is arusian technology. These kids are not common arusian tourists…but I believe, they could be part of the Voltron Force," Maahox said with certainty.

I grimaced and asked: "What? Are you telling me that these… children could be spies for the Voltron Force?"

At the mention of the word "spies" I noticed the shudder on two of the prisoners. The girl seemed the most affected, which made me suspect more about her.

"Yes…" Maalox said while he put the strange arm bands on the analyzing system of his lab.

"Then I guess they might be valuable for the Voltron Force". I concluded. "What do you think Arus will negotiate for the lives of these kids?" I narrowed my eyes.

But Maahox seemed too absorbed on his analyzer to answer my question. He was so imbibed with the damned devices that all I could hear was his nonsense mumbling.

"Maahox? I'm talking to you!" I was mortified by his disregard of my presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sire…I'm just quite intrigued to analyze these arm bands. I hope you understand." he sounded sheepish, but so insincere. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do not ignore me ever again, Maahox." my voice was menacingly low.

"My apologies, Sire." he bowed his head. "And please, do not worry about these devices, your eminence. I will make sure that we can gather all the information that we can so we can assure the Voltron Force's undoing."

"I was not talking about the arm bands, you fool! I'm talking about the prisoners. If they belong to the Voltron Force, they must be valuable for the princess of Arus. She might be willing to negotiate for them."

I was more than willing to see Allura again, pleading to me for the lives of her puny little friends.

"Yes, Sire… I don't doubt that they will be valuable in negotiation terms. But I sincerely wish to study these organic specimens before we dismiss them."

I grimaced wondering what were Maahox's intentions with those children. "What are you talking about?" I was starting to feel the heat in my arms again.

"Oh it's just that…I just wish to analyze that kid over there…" he said pointing to the dark colored kid.

"Why?" I asked while my hands were starting to glow again.

"It's just that something has drawn my attention, but it's nothing to matter for now," he suddenly changed the subject. "Are you alright, Sire?"

I was looking at my hands, wanting to somehow control the temperature that was burning my hands.

"Is this heat…in my hands. I just wish I could somehow…make it cooler," my temples were sweating.

Maahox slowly approached me. "Maybe you should rest for a while, Sire. The variations in your body seem to be…unsystematic, if I should say so…." I could almost see a smirk sketched on his ugly face.

"No." I shook my head. "I want to negotiate the terms with the Voltron Force…I'll even send them body parts if they don't submit to my bidding. I have the upper hand and I intend to take full advantage of it."

I left Maahox's lab and went to the castle's controlling center. There I ordered my commander to open a channel to Planet Arus. The communication would take a while to upload and I wasn't too thrilled that Princess Allura would see how misshapen I'd become but at least I would get to see her once again. Even if I could only watch her and hear her voice on the screen.

I needed to do this. It was still hard to think that she had something to do with my disfigurement. I just refused to see her as responsible of my misbegotten shape. It was all his fault…it was that abhorred Kogane. He gave the order to destroy my life. How much I loath that Keith Kogane! I recalled all the times we fought and how he always prevailed. I could always picture his triumphant smile at the Castle of Lions and the way Allura would look up at him, embrace and kiss him.

I could feel the rage rising through my system and through my arms in the form of a bolt of purple rays that rushed out of my hands on to the wall at the far end of the room. Breathing heavily watching the scorched hole, I spoke loudly: "Not this time Kogane and never again. You just ran out of luck. I swear it!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm so happy for all the reviews this story have got! Ebon-drake: your review made me smile. How similar out thoughts were regarding "Joyride to Doom". I may write slowly my version cause I want it to be a more deeper plot than was aired. Thanks so much for your comment, it's much appreciated. <em>

_Michelle: Yeah! Maahox is just a creepy dude. And do expect that interaction with Allura or else I wouldn't be writing this story at all. *winks*_

_Christine: Your insightful reviews always make me happy. I love the way you enjoy your reading. I really hope things get better for you and you can keep writing. Thank you so much, my faithful harem flower. *winks*_

_KAK: Thanks, dude!_

_Lady Megs: Your dialogues with Ryder always crack me up. Thank you so much my dear!_

_Kisella the Silver: Thank you so much for your review. You will be amazed to know that I have 3 adoptive daughters on my FB page. You're most welcome to join us if you like!_

_Wade Wells: ROTF! I laughed so hard with your comment. LOL I despise those kids so much. I just want to make them suffer before dismissing them for good. That's just the way my evil mind works. LOL! Always a pleasure to read your comments._

_Harmony Winters: Yay your back! Your reviews really made my day. Throught this story, I'm just trying to keep the spirit of the old school Lotor alive. The new series is slowly killing this awesome villain by ignoring the internal conflict that he always had. There's no good heroes without challenging villains. Stories have to be two sided; the series focuses so much on the good guys that the villains are practically dull and just a cosmetic convenience. And yeah, the purple zits were too much for me to bear, LOL! Thanks so much for your reviews..._


End file.
